A Mysterious Divertimento
A Mysterious Divertimento is the sixth episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis The episode begins with Ayu commenting on her surroundings of a barren forest and how cold the snow feels. She then attempts to remember the face of the crying child from her dreams to no avail. We then see a young Yuichi attempting to calm Ayu down after the events of the previous episode by buying taiyaki for her, which she says tastes better than usual. As the two walk around town they get to know more about each other. Ayu then tells Yuichi that her mother had recently died, which is why she was crying earlier. Yuichi lets Ayu know that he wants to play with her again sometime, to which she agrees, saying that she remembers all the fun times she had when she’s around him. They then promise to meet each other at the bench near the train station again. While Yuichi is sleeping, Makoto sneaks into his room again, this time setting off fireworks in his bed. Yuichi notices this and throws them back outside of the room, waking up Akiko and Nayuki. While Yuichi scolds Makoto for her actions, Akiko tells Makoto that she should have let her know that she wanted to play with fireworks. The next morning, Yuichi wakes up early and eats breakfast, much to the surprise of Akiko as it is a Sunday. While eating, Yuichi is oblivious to the fact that Ayu has been at the table the entire time, and isn’t as shocked that she is there when he finally notices her. Ayu shows Yuichi two tickets for a movie and offers him to go with her later to see one, to which he agrees. Nayuki walks into the kitchen still half asleep noting that she was woken up by the sound of Ayu falling over at the front door. On his way upstairs, Yuichi sees Makoto, who seems to have completely forgotten about what happened the night before. Yuichi then brings her back to his room to discuss finding a part time job for her, which he thinks will break her of her irresponsible attitude. Yuichi then spots a job opening at a manga café, a perfect fit for Makoto’s interests. She then agrees to apply and sets up an interview for later that evening. After escorting Makoto to the manga café, Yuichi heads to the school to find Nayuki, but runs into Shiori on the way. She then reveals that she has been wandering around near the school entrance since noon despite her sickness, to which Yuichi suggests is why she isn't recovering. Shiori mentions that she waits there every day for someone that will likely never show up. Yuichi then hears a bell toll in town and remembers that he promised to see a movie with Ayu. When he arrives late Ayu isn’t upset and is in fact just happy that he showed up at all. Yuichi and Ayu end up watching The Eye of Terror, a film allegedly so scary that it has been banned from some theaters. Despite not looking at the screen often, Ayu is terrified of the movie, prompting Yuichi to take her to a café to calm her down. Before going home, Yuichi tells Ayu that he enjoyed spending time with her, though Ayu continues to follow him since she is afraid to walk home on her own at such a late hour. After coming home, Yuichi finds out that Makoto fell asleep during her interview at the manga café. Akiko then offers Makoto a position at a nursery school ran by her friend, as they are currently shorthanded. After getting the job, Makoto has doubts as to whether she will be able to handle caring for young children. Yuichi goes back to the school late at night to meet Mai again. He hears a noise coming from upstairs and sees her fighting off one of the demons she mentioned. Mai then tells Yuichi to stay close to Makoto, as she will need him more than anyone else soon. When Yuichi returns he finds that the bath is filled with Miso soup, another one of Makoto’s pranks. Despite being mad at Makoto, Yuichi remembers Mai’s advice and lightens up on her. *Yuichi Aizawa *Nayuki Minase *Akiko Minase *Makoto Sawatari *Ayu Tsukimiya *Mai Kawasumi *Shiori Misaka Locations * City of Snow * Minase Residence * Yuichi's High School Trivia *A Divertimento is a musical genre, with most of its examples from the 18th century. Quotes * “Maybe she’s been waiting for you all this time.” - Akiko * “Sleep or eat, choose one or the other.” - Yuichi * “I cling to the faint hope that just maybe that person will come.” - Shiori * "I was planning to set a trap, so I could catch those who walk around when they're sick." - Yuichi ** "I don't like people who do such things." - Shiori * “Shiori, answer me one question honestly.” - Yuichi ** “As long as it’s not about my weight, bust, waist, or hip size.” - Shiori * “I guess there are a lot of variations of uguu.” - Yuichi * “I may be small but I’m a girl the same age as you.” - Ayu * "Why are you following me?" - Yuichi ** "Because the dark street's scary." - Ayu * “Having to sit and listen to someone talk can sure put you to sleep.” - Nayuki * “I’m sure you can handle playing with little kids. After all, you’re a little kid yourself.” - Yuichi * “Don’t come here for awhile. Stay close to that girl.” - Mai Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub